


Checkmate

by Links6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, BFFs of chaos tbh, Because I can, F/M, Military Ranks, Out of Character, Reader as minor social anxiety, Reader has self esteem issues, Reader is also a little shit, Reader is has awesome skills but gets tunnel vision, Reader is part of the garrison, Rescue Missions, SNK-type violence, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, Strategy & Tactics, but it's all good, but yolo, mostly sass, no beta we die like men, reader and Hanji are BFFs, so out of character, some body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Being a squad leader for the Garrison works out well until they recruit you to be part of the newest rescue mission.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart lol I haven't touched this in like 3 years xD

_A Queen always protects her King, just as in the game of chess._

It was a peaceful morning on top of Wall Rose. No immediate threats or titans in the area, so it was literally as tranquil as it could be. With hot chocolate in hand you were observing the fields in front of you, enjoying the breeze and the blissful scent of hot chocolate...   
  
"Are you squad leader (L/N) (F/N)?" the yell startles you a bit, as it was directly next to you.  
  
"Really?" you ask incredulously and turn to face whomever decided to disturb your morning. Whomever they were they were obviously rude, yelling in your ear instead of just announcing themselves. If push comes to shove you could always just chuck them off the wall, after all.  
  
Only, you were pretty sure that chucking Humanity's Strongest off Wall Rose first thing in the morning would earn you Hanji's scorn. You actually liked Hanji, so, instead of following through with that plan, you smiled.  
  
"Captain Levi?" you state and quickly saluted, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Answer the damn question. Are you (L/N) (F/N)?" he repeats impatiently.  
  
"Yes?" you say, not exactly sure what he would want with you. After all, you were just a Garrison member. Not a Militant and not a Recon Corps member. You had less than nothing of interest to offer him, "What can I help you with, sir?"  
  
"Follow me," he answers, oh so cryptically and turns on his heel. He stalks off to the stairs and only pauses when you don't briskly follow. He turns his head for a moment and grumbles, "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'm busy with my patrol, unless it's urgent, I can only take my leave after noon," you counter and train your focus back to the fields of the old Wall-Maria districts.  
  
"Tch," he snaps and stalks off.  
  
It was weird, after all. You honestly hadn't expect something like this to occur to you that morning. Or any morning, for that matter. The only times you had worked together was during the breach of Wall Maria. That occurrence was three years ago. It wasn't that long ago, considering most people were still reeling from the loss of their homeland, but you hadn't looked back since you joined the military. The Garrison was your family. The army was your home.  
  
It was past noon when a couple of fresh cadets took over watch for the wall that you finally could break away. You were one of the few night-watchers and you actually enjoyed the night time. You were much more a nightowl than anyone else in your unit anyway.

  
  
Taking the quickest route up to the observation tower, you called out to the guards, "Oya, where's Captain Levi?"  
  
"He hadn't left the Scouting base since this morning," the one guard answers with a salute.  
  
"Thanks, carry on," you call back and head down the stairs.  
  
This was quite bothersome. Having to trek all the way to the Scouting Base for who knows what reason so early in the morning. Usually by now you'd be getting ready to go to bed, not running around after the Scouting Legion.  
  
The ride on your horse took longer than expected and you ended almost falling asleep just before you actually reached the base. You rubbed your eyes tiredly and climbed down once you reached the stables. You readied fresh water and hay for your horse after tying its reigns to the outer pillar. You really don't plan on staying long.  
  
You headed to the base's front door, yawning as you do, "This better be worth-"  
  
The door slamming into your face broke your sentence, but at least your nose was intact. _  
  
"Owww...."_ you mumble, holding your head after the door collides with your head. Someone had forcefully opened the door, right into your face.  
  
It was Mike.  
  
"Oh, (Y/N), you're up late," he says, completely forgoing an apology and nods, "Did you want to talk to Hanji?"  
  
"No, Ackerman requested I join him this morning... my shift ended an hour ago, so I'm here now," you answer, unintentionally yawning again, "Where is he?"  
  
"Hanji's office," Mike answers and rubs your forehead for a moment, "You've got a red mark right there."  
  
"I'll see you later," you answer with a forced grin, you didn't exactly want to start a fight with him when you were so tired. Right now you felt pretty dead on your feet, but you marched on, intent on getting this strange request over and done with.  
  
The path to Hanji's office wasn't too complicated. You've always been good friends and used to frequently visit each other, that is, until three years ago and everyone's workload ended up tripling.  
  
"-yeah, she was the best at 3DMG... she even set current the record, no-one's been able to break it for five years now..." a voice drifts down the hall. It was definitely Hanji, "But... whenever Shadis had her demonstrate skills in front of her class, she just didn't show her true skill...so that's why she never got into the top ten."  
  
"What? So she's _shy_?" and that voice definitely belonged to Levi.  
  
"It's more than that. Pixis actually tried recruiting her for chief strategist position fresh out of training, but she didn't accept. She said she would never be able to effectively lead the troops if she didn't have the combat experience. Even Commander Erwin asks her to review-" Hanji starts, only to stop short, "What?".  
  
"It's me," you call out, knowing that it had to be Levi that had heard her footsteps. You actually really wanted to know what Hanji was going to say next, but, on the other hand, you were seriously tired and just wanted this meeting to be over with.  
  
You finally reach Hanji's office, finding Levi sitting on the chair and Hanji on the desk, "Hey, Hanjelly..." you greet her with your old nickname for her and flash her a smile.  
  
Of course, the fact that Hanji held out a cup of hot chocolate to you just made you remember exactly why you two were close in the first place, "Oh, you are a goddess!" you exclaim, relishing in the taste of heaven. You lick your lips and smiled. But, knowing it was time, you drew your face back to a blank expression and turned to Levi, "So, you called me, Ackerman?"  
  
Slightly taken aback by your switch of character, he shifts in the chair before crossing his arms, "Hanji mentioned you're decent with the 3DGM gear..." he says and studies your features.  
  
You weren't exactly a stick-figure of a woman and you definitely had a good set of curves on you. So, his scrutinizing look had you tightening your jacket in an attempt to create a slight barrier between you, "Yes, I am." you answer confidently, glaring at him for daring to judge you by your looks, "In case you haven't noticed, I still hold the record for fastest skill test in the academy."  
  
"Meh, (Y/N), Levi's not eyeing your boobs," Hanji announces randomly, which quite literally had both you and Levi blushing. The scientist heartedly slaps your back and laughs, "We actually have a new plan from Commander Erwin that need an extra set of hands, and you're it."  
  
You sighed tiredly and yawned. After a slow sip of your hot chocolate you eyed the pair of them.  
  
"And, before you can chicken out, Pixis requested that you were on the team," Levi says and reaches over the desk to grab his own cup of tea. He downs it in one sip before glaring at you, "Why? I'm not sure."  
  
"And what the hell does that mean?" you snap angrily, all traces of fatigue removed from your body. You were ready for a fight now.  
  
"See? Personality like a light-switch," Hanji quips and pats Levi on the shoulder, "Didn't I tell you?"

  
The older man suddenly seems to be slightly impressed by your reaction, "You did" he agrees with a nod.  
  
"Well, if you want my help, _Levi,_ you can kiss my ass. Send an official order if you're so anxious to get me to join you in whatever hellish parade you're planning."  
  
"Ne, ne, Sugarcookie, won't you do it for me?" Hanji asks sweetly, even using her old nickname for you as an incentive. Of course, when that didn't work, she ended up putting on her best innocent look and pleading face.  
  
Levi, on the other hand, was trying his best to control his breathing after hearing the nicknames. He never pictured Hanji engaging in nicknames and the fact that both nicknames were absolutely horrid just made him the tiniest bit amused.  
  
Of course, Hanji's innocent and pleading face was more akin to something like murderous and gleeful... but to you it was endearing. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight.  
  
"Well, I'm off until nine tonight," you state, checking the rising sun from the window, "I'll drop by to-"  
  
"Actually, you're going to be staying here for a while... " Hanji states and smiles grimly, "The Scouting Legion has less than a week to prepare and we need you on-board for this. We need you to stay here until we're done."  
  
"But... wait... no..." you start, shaking your head at the development, "Hold on, I didn't even pack anything yet."  
  
"I already did," Levi answers and glares at you for a moment, "Have you ever heard of dusting? It took me two hours to-"  
  
"What the hell?! You broke into my house?!" you snap incredulously, blushing fervently at the implications. _What if he saw anything? What if he went through any personal belongings? What if... he actually packed... everything..._  
  
"I got the keys from Hanji, dumbass. And I couldn't exactly leave that hellhole looking that way," he scoffs and shakes his head, "And have you ever even thought about washing your curtains?"  
  
Strangely enough, you actually did appreciate it. You never had time to do any cleaning since you were basically working all night and into the day. "...Thank you, sir..."  
  
"No, no, no, (Y/N)! You can't fall in love with the Captain!" Hanji says and slings an arm over your shoulders, "You were supposed to marry Moblit for me!"  
  
"I'll take her to her room," Levi says and you were practically diving after him to get out of that uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Um... thanks for... " you start, only to end up yawning again. You were running on fumes now and you seriously hoped that the Scouting Legion had better bunks than your room at the Garrison.  
  
"Whatever," Levi says and points to the room at the far end of the hall, "The last one on the right is yours, I packed everything you should need. If not, I'll get the 104th to pick it up."  
  
"Thanks..." you muttered with a tired smile.  
  
"I'll bring your dinner to your room," he says and suddenly clears his throat when he realizes that he had just offered to help you once more, "Even better, Shitty-glasses can do it".  
  
"Anything would be fine, thank you," you answer earnestly and bow slightly, "I do appreciate what you've done for me. Goodnight, Captain."  
  
"(L/N)!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Answer me one thing: Why did you join the Garrison? Of everything you could've done... why did you choose that division?" he says blatantly.  
  
The directness of the question made your smile falter, but you decided to answer truthfully all the same, "I get target fixation, so I end up becoming so into tunnel vision that I forget to keep an eye on my surroundings.... and, as much as I'm a squad leader.. I hate working in groups... the scrutiny of others... it gets to me," you answer truthfully and shrug, "But, I am a good strategist and I've always had good instincts when it comes to where the enemy would strike... so, I figured my skills were best serving the protection of the walls and inner cities... I'll leave the actual badass parts for you guys with Wings."  
  
Levi could only watch as you suddenly flash him a brilliant smile before heading off to the assigned room. At that point, Levi couldn't have predicted how much he would eventually care for you or how much influence you would eventually hold over him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so we need to upgrade the eastern wall defense and then-"  
  
"Wait," you lift your hand with a shake of your head, "We're still busy with repairs."  
  
"Repairs?" Levi shoots a glare at your direction.  
  
It was the second time the meeting paused. All the Squad Leaders of the Scouting Legion were gathered around the table at the moment and, what's worse, it was like they all had it out for you. At least, everyone except Hanji.  
  
"Yeah, you realize that the 3DMG gear leaves holes in the wall and the buildings?" you state with a raised eyebrow, "Unless you want the cadets to be grabbing air, give the maintenance teams a chance to finish."  
  
"They're slow," he comments with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Yes, but the last repair team? Those idiots who fixed the buildings in the Shiganshina district? They used a mix of concrete and gravel to fix the holes left by the 3DMG," you answer and point out the route the squads should take, eager to finally get this conversation over with, "So... let's rather use this route.  
  
Only, everyone else was staring at you, hoping you'll explain the problem with the original plan.

You pause before elaborating awkwardly, "The hooks the gear use usually fail against that joint mix and that's why there were so many gear failures in that district. It wasn't the gear that was the problem."

  
"We lost two squad members in Shiganshina... because of that?" Moblit states tiredly and runs a hand over his face, "I never knew..."  
  
You lift up your arm, showing that angry jagged scar running down your left arm, "I didn't either... until mine failed during the Colossal Titan's breach and ended up slamming into a chimney. Since then I got Pixis to assign maintenance under Garrison supervision and not just the nobles..."  
  
Hanji nods hands you the marker, "Y/N, plan."  
  
You take a breath and lean forward, "Look, Pixis just want us to get to Chlorba, right? So, we really don't need to deploy out of the eastern gates at all. That'll waste about three weeks worth of time... " you say and circle an area outside the old Chlorba district, "So, we just need to -"  
  
"The nobles suggested we take those established routes. It's safer," Erwin says and points out to the eastern wall up to the point of pick-up, although his tone said all there was to say about his thoughts of their plan. Nobles had agendas and right now, their agenda was probably only aimed at permanently killing off the last of the Scouting Regime.  
  
"I know, but it'll save time and a heck a lot of man-power to power through the east side," you say and point to the wall, "I've been stationed there four times so far this year, it's one of the quietest districts titan-wise..."   
  
"You can't drop in from the wall, are you insane?" Levi snaps and taps the wall, "How do you plan to survive that drop? With Stupidity?"  
  
"Hahaha, no." you state and hold up one of the rulers, creating a ledge, "The titans tend to mill around the gates most, so I suggest we lower the horses with the canon pulley, then head out south until we reach the silos then we'll be able to maneuver through the -"  
  
"And you'll find this magical tree brood where exactly?" Levi counters, sweeping the map to make his point, "There's no forest near the Chlorba district."  
  
"We don't need a forest," you say and grin, "But that district is where all the old mills are located... it's about ten miles from the wall..."  
  
"If they're not destroyed," Levi counters once more and shakes his head.  
  
"I took watch on the border just last week, I asked one of your scouts on patrol to check it out for me... the Silos and mills are still there. And they're not too far apart for anyone who's proficient in the gear," you state and point to the location Pixis has pointed out before, "We need to pick up this woman there, right? We seriously don't need to take out a month just for that."  
  
"It's still a lot of effort just for one cadet..." Erwin states, obviously recalling how he'd been ordered to leave an entire platoon behind just a few months before. He drums his fingers over his arms before continuing, "Even more disturbing, all our dead were accounted for and didn't have any MIA, so we must proceed with caution. However, this is an order, so we will follow no matter what. So, anything you can tell us about that district we don't know, Squad Leader L/N?"  
  
"It's actually pretty titan-free during the day..." you say carefully, swallowing hard before the next word come from your mouth, "Only... it's practically the breeding ground for abnormals. I've never seen so many one after another. It's like every titan in that area is some form of abnormal."  
  
And, just like that, the last bit of air was sucked out of the room and it turned deathly silent. Everyone knew what it meant. Normal titans were difficult enough to kill... and now, to be walking into a nest full of abnormals...  
  
"If we approach from the East..." Mike says and pauses, "No... to get _around_ Chlorba...we can work on a window of about seven hours."  
  
"Excuse me," Petra calls as she enters the room. She sets the tray down she'd been carrying and hands everyone their drinks.   
  
"Ooohhh, Petra, I love you!" you exclaim in appreciation as you sniff your designated hot chocolate, "Thank you!"  
  
"Are you sure you're old enough to be here?" Levi snaps and takes a sip of his tea.  
  
"Old enough to be here, but young enough not to give a shit whether or not you-" you start to counter, only to realize that Erwin was practically giving you a death glare because of your outburst, "... sorry...".  
  
"What was that, Cadet L/N?" Levi snaps, now on a roll and ready to take you on. He, on the other hand, was completely and blissfully ignoring the look Erwin was now shooting him, "You want to run that by me again, you little shit? Young enough to what? Use knives unsupervised?"  
  
Not being one to back down, "Old enough to go to jail if I use them on you, asshole!" you retort and take another sip of your chocolate drink.  
  
And, with instant regret hitting you like a brick, you sit down. You could literally envision what Erwin and the rest of the scouts will say now. You literally just threatened Humanity's Strongest. The world's best hope. Did you regret what you said? Nope. Did you regret what would happen now that you've said it? Yes.  
  
But, instead of a curse and yelling, you found Erwin and the rest of the scouts bursting out in laughter, "Ah, Levi, I can see you and Y/N will get along just fine!" he says and walks closer to you and drops his hand on your shoulder, "Squad Leader L/N, please make sure to write up an action plan for the troops to follow. We'll discuss it tomorrow afternoon. Everyone, dismissed!"  
  
"Ah, Sugarcookie, still rolling out threats and plans like a cookie roller!" Hanji says and grins as she takes a seat on the table, "Ne, Levi?"  
  
"Why don't you ever drink anything but ... _that..."_ was all Levi had to say once everyone had left.  
  
" _What?_ I like chocolate..." you answer defensively, a frown forming on you face, "Don't you?"  
  
"Do I look like I like chocolate?" he deadpans and kicks Hanji's butt when she starts laughing at his expression.  
  
"It's not like there's a tea that I'll like..." you say and shrug, "... but I mean, you're obviously a tea-drinker, so it's not like I'm going to try and convince you not to... it's just not my, well, cup of tea..."  
  
Your little statement unfortunately almost had Levi gagging on his Jasmine tea, not believing his ears. Within the fact that he felt immensely insulted, he couldn't help but also feel a bit challenged. It was obvious you hadn't tried _all_ brews yet...  
  
"Well, then, I don't see how you'll have objects if you join me then this afternoon," Levi says and stands up from his chair and nods towards Hanji, "Obviously being inside the walls too long have made you... tch. Nevermind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you even tried Keemun black tea?" he states, looking at you pointedly, "Of course you haven't, idiot."  
  
And, with a huff, Levi turns on his heel and stalks out of the hall. Hanji laughs and leans back in her arms before grinning widely, "Wow, you got him to talk about tea on your first day, good job," she says and swings her feet happily.  
  
You, on the other hand, could feel yourself sweating from stress through your uniform. It was awkward and weird and you literally felt like you've just been through an interrogation session, "I'm not sure I'll drink anything he makes... I think he'll poison me or something..."  
  
"Oh, Levi won't poison you," she answers flatly, eyeing your relieved expression before continuing, "He won't do that to the tea."  
  
"...wow, thanks, Hanjelly... I needed your wise and fun insights into Levi _Heichou's_ behavior and mannerisms to brighten my day and make me feel welcome," you say sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome."


End file.
